


Interrogating Supergirl

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dehumanization, F/F, F/M, Interrogation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rescue, Season/Series 04, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Lockwood tries a new technique in his interrogation of Supergirl.





	Interrogating Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineInTheDark (SinginInTheRaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



Kara was handcuffed to the wooden chair that she was sitting in, her legs bound to the chairs with rope. Normally, handcuffs, rope and a chair would be nothing to the Girl of Steel, but the light came from bulbs meant to simulate the light of a red sun with no natural light in the windowless, concrete room. 

She alternated between trying to get out and paying attention to the sounds coming from outside the door. Her movements would still at the sound of heavy footsteps or the angry growl of a dog that could smell her. Kara was making progress with her left arm. She’d been gradually working at the chair’s arm, pulling and pushing to weaken the nails and glue that held it together.

Many footsteps were coming closer. Kara stopped her attempts to get out and pushed the arm back down, hiding what she had done.

The door opened and in stepped a pair of Children of Liberty, wearing those matching masks. Secretary Ben Lockwood entered right after them, followed by four more Children of Liberty. All but two of the Children of Liberty fanned out around the room, facing Kara with unreadable expressions. The last two remained on either side of the door, which they shut.

“Supergirl,” Lockwood said.

“Secretary Lockwood.” Being a reporter had taught her to keep her voice from sounding as angry as she felt.

“Normally, you would be informed of your rights, that you can remain silent, that you have the right to an attorney, but you aren’t a human, so you have no rights.” Lockwood had slipped almost into the voice of a college professor.

“I’m an American citizen, the same as you,” Kara said with a glare.

“An American citizen?” Lockwood laughed. “Even if you weren’t a roach, you still wouldn’t be an American citizen. You were born on Krypton, that’s what it said in Cat Grant’s profile of you. Which means you weren’t even born on Earth.”

“Krypton was destroyed, my parents sent me here. I’m a refugee.”

“Really? Then where are your refugee papers? Did you apply for your Green Card? During the great ‘Alien Amnesty Act’ why didn’t you come forward since you loved it so much?” Lockwood leant in.

“I-“

“It’s because you think you’re better than us. You’re here to supplant us, just like every other conqueror. Now, I’m going to ask you a series of questions. If you answer them truthfully, you’ll be allowed to become an asset for the military. If you don’t, well, like any dangerous animal, you’ll be put down.” He took a step back, smiling. “What is your name?”

“Kara Zor-El. I’ve always been honest about that.”

“Not that name, the name you use when hiding amongst humans.” Kara glared up at him. “Why did you attack the White House?”

“I didn’t attack the White House. It was someone that looked like me, but it wasn’t me!”

“You expect me to believe that a copy of you attacked the White House? Someone that looks exactly like you. That’s a little hard to believe.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a history teacher?” Kara said. “Do you remember Bizarro? It’s happened once before.”

Lockwood silently stared at Supergirl. It made her feel nervous. She preferred it when he was ranting and not when he was planning, especially not when she was helpless.

“Release her,” Lockwood said. The Children of Liberty hesitated, looking back and forth between Kara and each other. “You heard me.”

Two men began removing the handcuffs that kept her attached to the chair. When they stepped away, Kara remained sitting. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she wasn’t going to play along with whatever it was.

Lockwood grabbed Kara by the hair and pulled. She screamed in pain and lashed out with a well-placed punch and a sweeping kick. Locked stumbled back, a bruise forming on his face, but the Children of Liberty were already on top of Kara, pinning her down to the floor.

“I was going to go easy on you considering what you used to stand for, but I guess the only language that roaches like you understand is violence.”

Kara continued to struggle under the men as each held one of her limbs. She might not have her superpowers, but that didn’t mean she was going to give up fighting. Her body was facing up, so she was able to see everything as Lockwood knelt on the ground and flipped her skirt up.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kara demanded.

“Give me you knife,” Lockwood said to the closest man, ignoring her. The man reached for a knife on his belt, pulled it out and handed it over to Lockwood, hilt first. Lockwood took it for a moment, admiring it in the room’s artificial light before reaching down, grabbing the modesty shorts Kara wore under her skirt and started to roughly cut through them. Once those were out of the way he cut through Kara’s thinner panties.

“Stop this. It’s not too late to turn back,” Kara pleaded. 

Ben put one of his fingers inside her cunt and started rubbing. “What is your real identity?” He paused to give Kara a chance to reply. “What is Superman’s real identity? Dreamer’s?” Each question went unanswered by Kara, the only sound she made was her breathing and an occasional gasp from his stimulation. “Why did you attack the White House?”

“I didn’t attack the White House!” Kara said through gritted teeth. “This is wrong, and you know it.”

“No, what’s wrong is innocent people like my father and my wife being dead because of vermin like you.” Ben’s eyes flashed with hatred as he pulled his finger out of Kara. He went to his pants. The sound of a zipper was like the roar of a dread beast as Lockwood pulled his penis out of his pants. He moved himself closer, pulling Kara’s legs over his hips.

“This is rape.”

Lockwood thrust into her. “You. Can. Only. Rape. People.” Each word was punctuated by another cruel thrust. 

Some of the men had stepped away from Kara and Lockwood. Only three were holding her down now. One of the other men pulled out his cellphone and started filming.

“Smile, Supergirl, this is going to be streaming.”

Kara looked up at the ceiling. She could deal with this. Aliens, metas, robots, banshees, she’d taken what each of them could dish out at her and kept on going. She could do the same with this. That was what she told herself as she tries to focus on the ceiling and happier times with Nia.

“You’re a monster. You look like one of us, but that’s just a trick. I’m going to save every American man, woman, and child from your threat,” Lockwood spoke with fervent fury as his thrusts grew faster and harder, he was working himself up.

An explosion rocked the building as sirens wailed.

“What’s that?” Lockwood asked. He was still inside Kara, but he’d stopped thrusting.

“That would be the diversion,” Dreamer cheerily said as she stepped inside. That smile was gone when she looked down and saw Supergirl on the ground with Lockwood midrape. Behind her mask, her eyes narrowed in rage. The whip made of dream energy was in her hands and with it she quickly disarmed and beat up Lockwood’s men before she wrapped it around his neck and yanked him off of and out of Kara. “I won’t forgive you.”

“Dreamer, stop,” Kara said as she pushed herself up.

“But he… he… he raped you, Supergirl!” 

“And if you kill him, you’ll just make him into a martyr for their cause.” She was standing, despite what Lockwood had done to her. Kara took a step forward, brought her fist back and punched Lockwood across the face, knocking out a tooth and sending him into unconsciousness. 

Nia let the dream whip dissipate as she took Kara in her arms, gently brushing blonde hair back with her fingertips. “Everyone… everyone came here to rescue you. J’onn, Brainy, and Guardian are the diversion so I could come get you. I’m…I’m so, so sorry, Supergirl. I should have gotten here faster.”

“I just want to go home,” Kara said softly.

Nia moved in and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s lips. “Yeah, let’s go home.”


End file.
